The Spirit
The Spirit is the secondary antagonist of The Care Bears Movie as well as one of the most powerful foes the Care Bears ever faced. She is a spirit in the form of a spell book with a woman's face found in the trunk Mr. Fettichini bought. She was freed by Nicholas. Appearance She at first appears as a feminine yellow face in the book with green eyes, green teeth, purple lips, and eye shadow, but later turns green, with mask like markings, yellow eyes, and yellow teeth when she became more powerful. The letters on her pages contain Nordic runes, and her cover has a carving of her face with Celtic symbols in the corners. Personality She is very manipulative and deceptive, doing whatever it take to get Nicholas to do what she wants him to. She falsely promises to help him make friends, but instead makes him feel worse about himself, and convinces him to try and get revenge by ridding the world of caring. Her motives for wanting to rid the world of caring are unknown. History Her history before the events in the Care Bears movie is unknown, including her origins. ''Care Bears Movie'' Tenderheart Bear arrives at a fair to help a lonely boy named Nicholas. Nicholas is the assistant to the great Fettuccini, a magician who is performing there. While carrying a trunk, he falls into the back room of the trailer, and breaks half of what is inside it. Mr Fettuccini scolds Nicholas and tells him to check the trunk for anything he can use in his act. While Mr Fettuccini sits at his desk with Tenderheart hiding below, Nicholas lights an oil lamp in the back room, which Tenderheart sees through a hole in the wall. While Nicholas sobs an object all the sudden slides out of the trunk on its own on to the floor. It's wrapped in a blue cloth with a red wax seal on it that appears to be Celtic. Nicholas then picks the object up and places it on a table against a chess board. The wax seal glows then melts away, while Nicholas claims he'd do anything to get people to like him. The blue cloth slips off revealing the object to be a book with a ghostly green glow with a face, Celtic symbols, and a diary-like lock on the cover. Nicholas discovers the book and sees that the voice is coming from it. Scared by what he sees Nicholas falls into the trunk and faints. After a while the voice coming from the book wakes Nicholas up, and tells him she is a spirit. She claims to be Nicholas's friend and that he could "earn" more friends by using magic. All he had to do was "undo the lock" with a key that suddenly appeared in the lock that kept her sealed. Once Nicholas unlocked the spirit, the force from the book sent Nicholas flying and caused him to unknowingly drop the spirit's key. Her face appeared on the book to Nicholas's surprise, and asked him to read from the book, which caused the door to close and put Mr. Fettichini into a "deep sleep" so Nicholas could take over his magic show with her help. Tenderheart stepped in to stop him, proclaiming that he was also Nicholas's friend and was there when he needed him the most. The spirit was dissapointed by Tenderheart's actions and let out a grunt which caused her face to change color and sent Tenderheart into a pigeon cage where he was locked up. This started to impress Nicholas, but Tenderheart told Nicholas that only his feelings could help him find the true answer. The spirit (now with a green and frightening appearance) told Nicholas to not listen to him and that his audience awaited him, which convinced Nicholas to go on with the show. Tenderheart managed to escape and found the spirit's key on the floor, which he picked up and took off to the show. At the show, Nicholas tried to do a trick but the spirit messed him up by shooting water out of his hat and causing him to slip, which made the children in the audience laugh at him. Tenderheart, who was watching in the entrance, knew this would happen, but Nicholas begs the spirit to make them stop laughing. The spirit proclaims only he can do it, turns some pages in the book and asks him to "teach them a lesson". Nicholas, now angered by a heckling audience, begins to read the spell suggested by the book. Tenderheart tries to stop him but is too late. After Nicholas reads the spell, a huge flash fills the tent and the children turn mean and start rioting. The spirit tells Nicholas that they now feel how he feels; "Now they feel nothing." Tenderheart tries to convince Nicholas that what he did was wrong but the Spirit urges Nicholas to read another spell, causing them to escape in a tornado and claiming that "this is only the begining". Tenderheart, shocked by the magic of the spirit, realizes that this will be a job for all of the Care Bears and returns to Care-a-Lot (which soon becomes ruined by the uncaring caused by the spirit's magic). Meanwhile, back at the now trashed fair, Nicholas and the spirit retreat to a castle ride where he casts the spirit's spells, causing more and more people to stop caring. The spirit tells Nicholas that Kim and Jason still care and that as long as they do, he can't get even with "all the others that still care", so Nicholas casts a new spell (a shape-shifting cloud ) to seek out Kim and Jason and teach a lesson to "everyone". After the Care Bears find Kim, Jason, and their soon to be cousins in the forest of feelings, they defeat the spell with the Care Bear Stare and head back to the fair where the Spirit claims that Nicholas needs the two children to complete his "final spell" which will cause the whole world to not care anymore and destroy Care-a-Lot. After a run-in with Kim and Jason, as well as the Bears and their cousins, Nicholas returns with the ingredients and begins to cast the final spell, but before he put the final ingredient into the cauldron, Nicholas begins to feel regret. The Spirit tries her best to convince Nicholas to continue, and just as the Care Bears arrive, Nicholas drops the final ingredient and the final spell is about to be cast. The Care Bears fight back with a Care Bear Stare, but the spirit uses her magic to stop them, sending them out of the castle and showing them that her power is too strong. Once the bears make it outside, they meet up with their cousins, who were searching for Kim and Jason, but failed to find them. Suddenly, Nicholas with the spirit in-hand demands to know where Kim and Jason are so he can complete the spell. Tenderheart gathers the rest of the bears together and Grumpy Bear and Goodluck bear finally fix the rainbow rescue beam and join the fight. Nicholas still demands to know where Kim and Jason are, but the Care Bears fight back with a full power Care Bear Stare, which the spirit laughs at, claiming that they're too late. The soon to be Care Bear cousins try to help by doing their attack, the Cousin Call, which helps out the Care Bears and causes Nicholas to weaken. The Spirit, as a last resort, reads from her pages, causing the bears and cousins to weaken. Kim and Jason suddenly appear and tell Nicholas that they used to be like him and that they want to be his friends. This convinces Nicholas to see the spirit for what she really is and he closes her back up. Tenderheart, who rushes to help Nicholas keep the spirit closed, asks Jason the get the spirit's key, but as soon as Jason draws the key, the spirit shoots a beam of light from her lock causing the key to vanish. But Secret Bear creates a new key and Jason locks her back up, ending her evil plan. What became of the book that the Spirit was contained in is unknown Abilities The Spirit, though almost useless without Nicholas, proved to be very powerful, mostly with the spells written in her book. The Spirit could also enter a more powerful green state, throw things away from her with green waves of energy, and fire a powerful beam of light from her lock. Although she is shown to be able to perform non-verbal spells, she required Nicholas to cast the "final spell" since she could not gather ingredients and had no usable arms. For a list of the spells used, click here. Gallery Carebears2.png 220px-Evil Spirit from CBMI.jpg The Spirit.jpg CarebearsNICHOLAS.jpg Spirit and Nicholas.jpg Nicholas close the book.jpg Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Magicians Category:Main Villains Category:Characters